Known torque converters with a turbine clutch operate by axially displacing the turbine shell to open and close the turbine clutch and to transition between a torque converter mode (clutch open) and a lock-up mode (clutch closed). Displacing the turbine applies stress to the turbine blades and can reduce the durability of the turbine. Known torque converters with a turbine clutch have been limited to three-pass (three fluid circuits) designs.